Solid-state imaging devices are widely used in various fields as elementary elements for performing image input processing. Currently, solid-state imaging devices which are in general use are roughly classified as either CCD image sensors or CMOS image sensors. The principle of a CMOS image sensor is to amplify output of a photodiode functioning as a photo detector provided for each individual pixel by a MOS transistor and obtain the amplified output. The CMOS image sensors as small solid-state imaging devices driven with low power consumption are regarded as promising. In such a solid-state imaging device, each pixel is being made finer and finer and the number of pixels is being increased.
In a solid-state imaging device, specific color filters for respective pixels such as color filters of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) are provided. The solid-state imaging device generally adopts a color filter array called the Bayer array (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,065).
However, if binning processing (pixel addition) is performed on the Bayer array in a situation in which sufficient sensitivity cannot be obtained from one pixel, line noise may be caused or the sensitivity or resolution maybe lowered.